1. Field
Embodiments of the inventive concepts relate to a multimedia processing system and a method of operating the same, and more particularly, to a multimedia processing system for processing a multimedia file in an electronic apparatus and a method of operating the same.
2. Related Art
Multimedia data is compressed by an encoding device and is then transmitted to a decoding device or stored in a storage device together with a spatial information signal. A system, which effectively recovers compressed audio data such as MP3, AAC, and WMA in multimedia data and compressed video data such as MPEG in the multimedia data into an analog format and a digital pulse code modulation format, consumes a lot of processing power to recover the compressed multimedia data. The processing power is an important issue since it affects battery consumption in portable devices.